Roselily Eucliffe
Roselily Eucliffe is the well-known Sting Eucliffe 's younger sister, and a strong mage herself, widely renowned for her amazing Requip magic. She is a current member of Dread Wolf Guild and its team, Team _____. Before she met Sting, she adopted the last name "Ocean", and declared herself Rowena Ocean's younger sister. Appearance Roselily is a slim young woman of above average height, and is known for the large flower she always wears on the right side of her head (color changes to match outfits). She has long, straight blonde hair that flows down her back up to her waist, two long locks framing her face. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptous body. Her white Dread Wolf stamp is located on her left shoulder. Roselily is known throughout the vicinity of Dread Wolf for her beauty, and she is chased after by many men, including Shadow Cheney 's own brother, Rogue Cheney . Shadow remarks that she is like "Sting , Laxus , Jenny , and Mirajane combined", also referring to her personality. Reedus also says that she is "the most beautiful child has ever beheld". As Roselily Ocean, she wore a blue dress similar to Mirajane Strauss's usual dress. She had a pale pink flower on her hair, and accessorizes with a small ring that has a picture of a sea serpent. The ring is rumored to contain most of her Take Over magic. Her blonde hair is let down, and she adopts a hairstyle similar to Mirajane's. After reuniting with her brother, Roselily dons a short orange dress with many frills that wrap around the dress and a large orange cloth flower that she places on her left breast. Her hair is let down straight and she wears a magenta flower over a pair of headphones similar to Laxus's. When performing one of her songs after Team Natsu’s return from theTower of Heaven, she was shown donning a leopard print dress with plain inners, a slashed skirt, a plain ribbon in the same place as the one in her standard outfit, a similarly plain, large sash tied around her waist, with its two large edges hanging down on both of her sides, and thin straps holding up the dress above her chest. On her feet, she wore sandals with the front straps being crossed in an "X''" shape.[8] Later, she switched to a more casual and skimpy attire to perform different music, this being a leather band covering her breasts, a matching leather miniskirt and fishnet stockings held up by suspenders.[9] Later, when she was bound, gagged and stored away by Gajeel Redfox so that he could sing in her place and make friends with his new guildmates, she donned the attire of a Fairy Tail waitress, consisting of a dark, short and revealing strapless one-piece dress with lighter edges, bearing the writing “''Fairy” on a lighter stripe going down from her right breast to her upper left hip, plus a light-colored symbol of Fairy Tail on the front right part of her waist. She also wore a small, light collar with a thin ribbon holding it up, light-colored boots reaching up above her thighs, and similarly long gloves, almost reaching up to her shoulders. Both the boots and the gloves had belt-like upper edges each closed by a button.[10] On Tenrou Island, she adopted a more casual style, with her usual dress being replaced by a much shorter, plain and light-colored one, whose only particular feature was a very small, dark ribbon occupying the same place as the one on her maroon dress, paired with some dark stitchings around the neckline. She was also shown wearing light flip-flops on her feet, and didn’t sport her accessories anymore.[11] After this attire was torn as a result of her fight with Azuma, she replaced it with a new one, a towel-like dress held up by two straps circling her neck. She also had most of her body wrapped in bandages due to her injuries.[5] In her younger years, Mirajane wore a gothic-looking, overly revealing outfit matching the tomboyish personality she had at the time. She donned a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She also sported a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish. She didn't have her front ponytail, instead letting a large strand cover her forehead freely, and had most of her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon.[12]